


One Father's Opinion

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Bruce decides to have a small chat with his son's girlfriend.





	One Father's Opinion

One Father's Opinion

Disclaimer: DC own, fan written 

It was a rather pleasant morning in Gotham or as pleasant as a morning in Gotham can be of course. It does help being in on of the many wealthy sectors outside of Gotham proper, as was the case of Wayne Manor. 

Currently, the son of Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne, was stirring in his bed. The young man was not a morning person and not simply because of his nighttime activities as Robin. As such, the intrusion of butler, Alfred Pennyworth, was not something he wanted.

“Morning Master Damian” The elderly butler said, trying to be somewhat quite as he was aware of Damian's opinion of the early day. “Morning Penny...Alfred” Damian given up with referring to Alfred by last name. He didn't show everyone else the courtesy of course, but people noted that is was growth on his part.

“Breakfast in currently being made and coffee is in the machine” Alfred said, still being the professional. 

“I will be down in a moment”.

“Will Miss West be coming down as well”? Alfred's words made Damian freeze, being as out of nowhere as he could be. Or not since this was Alfred “I don't know what you're talking about, Alfred”.

Alfred composed himself and almost showing the aura of amusement at Damian's deflection “Master Damian, I have helped take care of 4 other young men in this manor before you. Master Dick's dalliances with Miss Barbara alone made me an expert in noticing the signs”. 

At that, Irey West emerged from under the sheets, equally as embarrassed as Damian “Hello Mr Pennyworth”.

“Hello Miss West. Would you like some breakfast? I took the liberty in making a large supply of pancakes due to your metabolism.” 

Irey nodded, not having much to add to that as Damian spoke “Umm Alfred, is anyone else here by chance”?

“Only your father sir. And yes, he is as aware as I am in you current sleeping arrangements”.

“Thank you, Alfred” Damian said as Alfred took his leave. Damian turned his attention to Irey “Well, I guess we couldn't keep it secret forever. We best get it over with”.

“Just be glad my father wasn't the one to catch us. I can say that you would never escape.”

The two went down stares and into the Wayne Manor dining room, where Bruce Wayne was sitting, quitely drinking his coffee. Damian and Irey nervously approached and then jumped a bit when Bruce looked up.

“Morning Damian, Miss West”.

“As too you, Father. I guess you are wondering why...” Before he could continue, Bruce decided to interupt “Damian, I believe Alfred needs some help in the kitchen. Would you please go”?

Damian knew what that meant. He looked over to Irey, worried at what Bruce would likely talk to his girlfriend about. He also knew that arguing with his father over this would be unwise, so he did as he was told leaving Irey alone with his father.

With Damian gone, Bruce turned his attention towards Irey “Miss West, I have known that you and my son have been involved for a while. I have been expecting the possibility since you were young and would show up unexpected and hang around Damian to the point of being joined at the hip”.

“Mr. Wayne, if I may say..”

“Let me finish” Bruce interrupted. Irey said nothing more and let Bruce continue “If you are wondering, I don't approve of you. You are hyperactive and overly emotional. You have your head in the clouds more often than not and are too fast for your own good”.

Irey held her head down, not wanting to let Bruce see her sad face, even though the Batman could not been unaware of how she was feeling.

“However, you are also kind and patient. You would have to be to be involved with Damian. You bring out a side of my son that I didn't think he would ever show and helped him avoid the path that I let myself follow. He seems happy with you and in the end, that's what I want”.

Irey looked back up, her previous sadness gone. She was going to say something, when Alfred and Damian re-entered the room, a large tray of pancakes in tow. Irey's eye widening at the small mountain of cakes that was being put in front of everyone.

Damian took Irey aside for a moment “So, what did you and my father talk about?” “Nothing much. He just wanted me to know that he was happy with me being with you” Damian wasn't really buying it as that didn't sound like his father. Heck, the other Robin's chosen partners met with Bruce's disapproval, Barbara Gordon being the lone exception. Then again, he was unable to do anything about it either. And Irey seemed to be in good spirits, so whatever they talked about, it must have been uplifting. 

The couple went back to the large collection of flap-jacks, Irey taking the lion's share and began eating as Bruce and Alfred looked on. “They do make a charming, if unique couple, do they not, Master Bruce”? Bruce said nothing, simply watching the two consume the breakfast. 

Irey West was not the type of girl that Bruce envisioned his son falling for. She came off as his opposite in so many ways. Perhaps that's why he chose her, a personality the complemented him so well. 

In the end, it didn't matter. His son was happy and she made him happy. As a father, that's all he could ask.


End file.
